


Slenderman's Centipede

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender: The Arrival, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Creepypasta, Eating, Emotional Manipulation, Force-Feeding, Forests, Ghouls, Gluttony, Hearing Voices, Kagune, Masks, Mental Institutions, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Kaneki, Repressed Memories, Sadism, Seduction, Tokyo Ghoul √A Alternate Ending, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki awakens without any memories except for his name...He was hungry until he was taken in by the proxies and lives with Slenderman... He does what Slenderman wants him to do until he is slowly regaining his memories...but they were vague...</p><p>Each time Kaneki was close to find out who he was, his mind becomes blank and keeps hears voices telling him to hunt and eat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
> 
> This idea come to me a long time ago

An artificial ghoul awakens in the middle of this strange town surrounded by the dark forest… His vision was blurry and he look around…When his eyes clear up he doesn’t remember what happened to him or who he was…He feels that his throat is dry… He keeps walking through the forest until finds a lake… He pick some water with his hands and quenches his thirst. He heard his stomach growls and he clenches his belly as the pain of his hunger tortures him. …He looks around with his nose sniffing for “food”. He hear _**statics in his head**_ but pays no mind when it silence quickly…  
He got to the road and follows it for hours…  
It was daytime, he found a town, and sniffs the air… there’s multiple scents… **_some are disgusting and some are delicious_** …There’s people walking around…some have food in their hands and his hunger starts increasing…  
The ghoul hybrid starts begging for food from people as he had no money himself… many people are rude to the ghoul since they don’t trust strangers (he had realized it now)… some pity him and gave him some food… He bites into the food… they all tasted awful so he force himself to swallow them completely…Every time he eats, he was force to vomited out when he found out it was poisonous to him… for some reason the food won’t be able to be consume…  
One night, he sees a faceless man carrying a woman into the forest and he smells something **_sweet_** where that man had left… ** _it was a trail of blood_** …he licks it up… it was edible and it was so delicious… **_but it wasn’t enough_** …  
\----  
Kaneki enters a house and he sees a female corpse attached to strings… She’s almost too beautiful to eat but he’s hungry and he goes for the neck.  
“NOT MY LOVELY PUPPETS” shouted the Puppeteer angrily.  
\----  
In an alley, Kaneki sees a quite handsome dead man with a smile cut on his face…He rips a sleeve off to eat a shoulder.  
“DON’T TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECES” snapped Jeff loudly.  
\----  
Kaneki sneaks inside a shack and sees a pile of stolen kidneys… his mouth drools… someone will surely come back there for them but hopefully that person wouldn’t mind if he taken just one…  
“PUT THAT DOWN!!! GET YOUR OWN!!!” shouted Eyeless Jack.  
\----  
Kaneki was attacked, and chased away by so many psychos who refused to give him the “food”…His hunger was tormenting him by the minute… A strange clown did tried to offer him a dead child but the ghoul had too much conscience for that…Some monstrous dogs that are way too territorial of their preys …He continues aimlessly around searching for “food”  
Suddenly the ghoul smells something ** _sweet and delicious_** … He keeps running towards the scent and when he got there… He sees a young man with goggles and a mask chopping someone with a pair of hatchets…This strange man is stuttering and making ticking noises… When that man is done, he stands up to walk away and notices the approaching ghoul…  
Ticci Toby was going to kill him but suddenly notices that the young man is staring at his victim he just killed with **_hunger in his eyes_** …The boy pays more attention to the body then him…He stays where he is to see what happens…The man gets closer to the dismembered corpse, he knees down to the side of the corpse... and he takes a part of Toby’s victim’s organs… Toby notices that **_one of his eyes changes into a unique color_** as he stuffs the flesh into his mouth…  
Kaneki continues to eat the flesh not noticing the proxy’s impressed look…Kaneki hears steps and he looks and sees Toby offering him a severed hand…Kaneki reaches for that hand and begins eating it...


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki almost regains a memory and he meets Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok here's another chapter! I'm sorry it's short though

_Kaneki hears statics, he sees darkness everywhere, white pages are falling down from the sky with strange symbols and warning messages…Kaneki felt that someone is watching him, he turns and sees a tall thin faceless man in a suit right behind him… Kaneki was unable to move and can only watch as the strange entity “looks” closely at him… Black tendrils coms out of Slenderman and Kaneki tried to move but his body is betraying him…Kaneki felt the tendrils impaling his body, it was very painful but Kaneki couldn’t scream… He then felt the tendrils pulling out, and his wounds quickly heal but **he felt an intrusion in his mind** … **Quickly, Kaneki heard a whisper… he doesn’t know what it is saying but it sounds like his mother** …_

_“W-wait I know that voice” before Kaneki will say anything else…_

_His head hurts really bad and he falls down and blackouts…_

_~~~_

Kaneki wakes up on a bed in an old room… he stretches his limbs, and yawns… he feels refresh but he doesn’t remember how he end up in this room,  _he should feel worried but he doesn’t for some reason_ … At least he doesn’t feel so hungry anymore… He stiffs the air, he smells an unusual scent and he hears someone coming…The door opens and he sees a hooded man with red eyes showing under his hood…

“I see that you’re awaken now Kaneki” said Hoodie.

“Who are you? And how did you know my name? where am I?” questioned Kaneki.

“…I’m known as Hoodie, our master told us your name, and you’re inside a room in the mansion…” said Hoodie.

“Your master?” asked Kaneki confusedly.

“He knows you and now that you're awaken he wants to see you” said Hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what would that be about? >:)


	3. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki meets the Slenderman and he changes for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

Kaneki enters a dark room and he heard soft whispers again… he look up and sees the tall faceless man… Slenderman lends down to look closely at Kaneki… The ghoul couldn’t move again… One of his eyes changes in anguish…Slenderman comes closer to the hybrid…What surprises Kaneki was that the faceless man can speak without a mouth somehow…

_“You poor boy… The world has stolen everything from you hasn’t it?”_

Kaneki raise an eyebrow and yet he feels that his mysterious history was horrible…

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” said Kaneki in confusion.

“Do you remember anything? Anything at all?” asked Slenderman.

“Um…Just my name… and I felt that I lose everything and everyone that are important to me…” said Kaneki sadly.

“Tell me your name” said Slenderman.

“Um, didn’t you know my name?” questioned Kaneki.

“Tell me your name” said Slenderman.

Kaneki sighs and was about to say his name but suddenly felt that it was snatch away from him…His mind is becoming more of a mess than ever before…He heard soft whispers again… some are comforting him while some are making him sad…his tears become to drop and he knees down… Suddenly the hybrid felt the black tentacles stabbing inside him and something entering his mind…slowly corrupting him…

_“Do not be afraid Kaneki my child… I am breaking your chains”_

Kaneki screams and his mind went blank suddenly…He feels the urge to eat again…He starts laughing… He slowly transform into the Centipede…The proxies all surround the kakuja and they all stand back when his large kagune moves around threateningly…Among the proxies…Ticci Toby and Clockwork are impressed and in awe of Kaneki’s form...The hybrid felt so free and he runs quickly out the room not without making some damages on the way...

 

**F̹̖͖̤̳͒ͮ̌̈́̐̿̂L̞̙̮̝Ḛ̣̙̗̣̯̐ͫ́ͅS̞̘̫͍̘̻͆̈́ͣ͝H̸̺͎ͦͥ̐̅̊ͯ̌**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which creepypasta character can Kaneki meet next?

**Author's Note:**

> ok what do you think?


End file.
